JUST A GAME
by Amancane
Summary: TWO-SHOT: Un secreto que mantuvieron desde pequeñas, un secreto entre amigas divertido y erotico, algo que ellas consideraban un juego, un juego que dejaron hace años. Reaparece entre ellas, llevandolas de nuevo hacia aquella atraccion que siempre tuvieron la una por la otra, pero que nunca se llego a concretar y que, en solo una noche "de chicas" volvera a pasar. ADV: LEMON YURI


ATENCION:

MI PRIMERA HISTORIA- PRIMERA PARTE DEL TWO SHOT

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO, HISTORIA NETAMENTE MIA

ESPERO LES GUSTE!

**JUST A GAME**

_**Berlín, 6 de abril del 2014**_

_**Temperatura: 16 grados Celsius, templado.**_

_**Hace 5 días se fue Naruto hacer el internado, ya lo extraño demasiado y…..**_

Su escrito en su celular fue interrumpido por un "hola" a sus espaldas, lo cual le provoco que saltara y se levantara de la impresión

-Hola Hinata-chan- saludó de nuevo, con una radiante sonrisa, acercándose a quien saludaba tan alegremente

-Ho-Hola Sakura-chan, cómo estás?- saludó una linda morena de piel sumamente blanca y unos preciosos ojos grises, sonrosada, siempre se sonrosaba cuando hablaba con alguien

- Pues bien, esperando a que sea ya más tarde, y tú?- dicho esto, la chica de ojos color verde esmeralda y un curioso cabello rosa-corto la rodeo , situándose en el asiento que estaba delante de la chica de ojos grises

- También ansío que sea más tarde! Ya eh comprado todo para hoy- sonrió un poco más animada Hinata hasta sentarse de nuevo en su silla y recoger su violonchelo que lo tenía a lado

Sakura rió por el entusiasmo de su amiga y era normal, a Hinata nunca le había gustado pasar sola tanto tiempo y ella tampoco.

Buenos días, señores, señoritas, a sus posiciones- sentenció el director, que en el momento estaba entrando al gran auditorio , donde siempre ensayaban

Ambas muchachas eran concertistas desde los 19 años de edad y no de cualquier lugar, si no de la tan nombrada Orquesta filarmónica de Berlín "Frühere Bilsesche Kapelle". Estaban ensayando para un nuevo disco, debido a que el último _"Love and Longing"_ fue un notable éxito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-AAAAAAH!, que cansancio!- se quejó la Sakura soltando un bufido mientras iban al estacionamiento

-N-No fue para tanto Sa-Sakura-chan, solo estuvimos 5 horas ensayando, la-la última vez fueron más- sonrió inocente Hinata, cosa de la ojos esmeraldas le pareció muy encantador

-Está bien, pero de igual manera más tarde tendremos nuestro merecido descanso- hizo que la alarma de su carro sonara para poder ubicarlo –bueno, aquí está mi bebé, donde está tú carro?- preguntó Haruno abriendo la capota del auto para guardar su instrumento

-E-Está a 5 carros de aquí- señaló la morena en una dirección cuando de repente un celular sonó

-Ups es el mío- abrió su celular y lo miró –Es Ino—susurro y sonrió mientras contestaba el celular – Nos vemos Hina…. Hola, Ino cerda!—se despidió de la mano mientras seguía hablando con su amiga por celular.

Hinata iba en camino hacia su casa cuando recordó la llamada de Ino Yamanaka a Sakura, lo cual la hizo sonrojar furiosamente debido a que dentro de ese recuerdo vino otro

** FLASHBACK**

**Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Tenten estaban en la casa de la última en una pijamada, lo que hacían un sábado de cada mes **

**-Y ob-via-men-te le dije que no! O sea, como iba a salir con ese idiota después de haberse comido a la regalada esa! Iugh, que asco!- escandalizada, Ino contaba su relato de ayer con un chico del instituto mientras se llevaba a la boca unas cuantas galletas**

**- Si, Ino cerda, sabemos que es asqueroso, pero más lo es viéndote toda la comida en tu boca! Estas igual o peor que Chouji, solo mírate! A este paso engordarás y solo rodarás por ahí—espetó Sakura viéndola con cara de asco a su amiga –cerdita- dijo lo último con un tono más burlón**

**- Oh! Cállate frente de marquesina, que no te has subido a una balanza? Eres la más gorda de nosotras cuatro!—**

**- Pero que te sucede, si yo estoy más delgada que tu…. —**

**- Y así empezamos otras de las más calmadas discusiones entre esas dos—susurró Tenten mientras se levantaba del piso –Hey, mientras estas se calman, me acompañas hacer palomitas para la película?—Preguntó la oji miel con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le tendía la mano a su amiga de ojos grises**

**- Pe-pero…ya hicimos palo…..mitas…..—se detuvo al ver detrás de Tenten como Sakura e Ino se lanzaban casi todas las palomitas con cada insulto/respuesta entre ellas –E-está bien, creo que te acompaño—sonrió avergonzadamente mientras correspondía a la mano de su amiga para levantarse e irse**

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Tenten estaba preparando un poco de salsa de aguacate ya que les dio más hambre, mientras Hinata terminaba de servir las galletas saladas y otros snack de tal forma que en el centro del plato vaya un mini platito con la salsa en el.**

**-Listo, ya termine Tenten-chan- **

**- Perfecto, entonces mientras yo hago las palomitas, llévales 2 escobas que hay en el armario de atrás a Ino y Sakura para que recojan todo- hizo una pausa mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta – Pero primero asegúrate que hayan terminado de pelear, o si no vamos a presenciar una pelea de escobas entre ellas – rieron las dos al pensar a la rubia y a la peli rosa en ese acto**

**-Está bien- sonrió serenamente y se volteó a ver las escobas **

**Tenten era una chica de piel acaramelada, al igual que el color de sus ojos, el color del cabello era castaño. Era la más alta de las 4 debido a que practicaba arduamente artes marciales chinas, era la más madura del grupo, pero la que más daba guerra a la hora de pelear.**

**Hinata estaba orgullosa de tener una amiga así y más aún porque sabía que salía con su primo Neji, el cual era catalogado como un chico serio y muy frío, pero solo ella y Tenten sabían cómo era el Hyuga en realidad.**

**Mientras la morena se dirigía hacia la habitación sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que ya no había griteríos dentro. Solo cuando llegó supo que había silencio, se acercó más y vio la puerta entre abierta y oyó**

**Susurros**

**Risas**

**Gemidos**

**Hinata se quedó petrificada, la curiosidad le invadía, pero algo le impedía que abra la puerta. Se acercó un poco más, quedando lo suficientemente cerca, aclaro su garganta, las risas y gemidos seguían. **

**Alzó la vista e inclinó su cabeza un poco y, si de por sí estaba petrificada, lo que vio la dejo tan fría y tensa como una estatua.**

**Ino sostenía los dos brazos de una Sakura que estaba sin su camisa y su short de dormir, mientras que la primera estaba sin la blusa y le daba pequeños besos, lamidas y mordiscos a los senos de la peli rosa**

**-Sakura, si sigues gimiendo nos van a oír—susurró y sentenció la rubia a la de ojos esmeraldas**

**- Cállate Ino que tú muerdes muy fuerte—susurro en forma de reproche Sakura, mientras envolvía al cuello de Ino con sus brazos y la acercaba para besarla **

**- Eres deliciosa Sakura—siseo la rubia mientras se alejaba de los labios de la peli rosa y continuaba dándole besos y pequeños chupetes en todo el cuerpo de Sakura, la cual solo se limitaba a reír bajo y gemir mientras se mordía los labios.**

**Por otro lado, Hinata no sabía qué hacer, quería irse por la vergüenza pero no podía dejar de verlo, todo lo que estaba observando no le molestaba ni le asqueaba, solo rogaba que KAMI-SAMA la perdonase, ya que, joder, le estaba gustando todo lo que estaba presenciando **

**- Oh por dios Ino!—dijo un poco más fuerte (casi en un grito) Sakura al sentir la lengua de su amiga por su vagina, la esmeralda arqueo su espalda mientras gemía y se agarraba de las sábanas –I-Ino…..no, no pares—suplicaba en gemidos **

**La morena casi pega un brinco al oír el grito/gemido que Ino le había provocado a Sakura y fue entonces que sintió que sus bragas estaban muy mojadas, que su sexo palpitaba y su cuerpo pedía a gritos que fuera a unírseles. No lo hizo, pero nunca había experimentado esta sensación, todo le era tan…erótico, ver a la blanca piel de sus dos amigas totalmente desnudas mientras….ahora una le daba placer a la otra.**

**Ambas con piel nívea, rubia y peli rosa, ojos color esmeralda y la otra ojos color celeste cielo. Chicas que por lo general no pasaban sin pelear más de media hora, ahora…ahora…. **

**-Te está gustando lo que estás viendo?- oyó una voz que le hablaba bajo, lo cual le hizo asustar de sobremanera pero a lo que quería gritar, la dueña de la voz le tapó la boca –ven conmigo—bajó la mano y la volteó y en ese mismo momento cayó en cuenta que era Tenten**

"**Rayos…..tan excitada estaba para no darme cuenta de mi amiga?" pensó avergonzada Hinata, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver hacia donde se iban….a otra habitación**

**-Gracias que mis padres se fueron y me dejaron a cargo de toda la casa- le susurró Tenten al momento que entraban al cuarto y cerraba la puerta de este**

**-Qu- Qué hacemos aquí, Tenten- preguntó Hinata, aun ya teniendo sospechas de la situación **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

**No sabiendo cuando o como, Hinata ya estaba en la cama sin la blusa y tapándose los senos, mientras Tenten también estaba sin blusa pero mostrándole los de ella**

**-No tengas vergüenza, estamos entre mujeres – solo escucho de parte de Hinata un "igual, da vergüenza" mientras se giraba sobre sí misma y le daba la espalda**

**Tenten se rió y de un solo tirón le quito el pantalón del pijama con el interior a la de ojos grises, la cual pego un gritillo**

**-Te-Ten-Ten! – grito de nuevo Hinata, pero no se volteó, porque sabía que estaba hecha un tomate**

**- Tranquila Hina-chan, va a suceder casi igual de lo que paso con las chicas en mi habitación—susurraba mientras la giraba a Hinata y le depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios **

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hinata se dejó caer en el sofá de su departamento, ese recuerdo había hecho que aquella sensación volviera. Desde aquella vez, tuvo sexo con Tenten y con Ino durante dos años más, pero siempre pensaba solo en una persona, con la cual nunca se le presentó la oportunidad y ello la frustraba en parte, hasta que se olvidó del "juego" (así era como ellas lo llamaban) debido a que había empezado a salir con Naruto y con el descubrió el otro tipo de "placer", el sexo heterosexual.

Sonó su celular

Era Sakura

-D-diga?- la habría llamado con la mente?

_-Hola! Soy Sakura! Me preguntaba a qué hora ibas a venir, recuerda que la película que te dije empieza a las 8 de la noche—_

-Ah…..—Observo el reloj que había en su sala, eran las 7:00 pm…cuanto tiempo se pasó divagando en su mente? -s-sí, ya…ya me baño y sa-salgo enseguida para allá- dijo un poco nerviosa mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto para desvestirse.

_-Ok! Mientras, arreglaré todo, mi cuarto esta hecho un desastre, bye bye!—_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Muchas gracias Grace, disculpa por haberte pedido que vengas cuando no tienes que trabajar- se disculpa Sakura haciendo una reverencia mientras la señora regordeta toma las últimas cosas y le sonríe

-Tranquila señorita Sakura, siempre es un placer trabajar para usted, hasta luego señorita-

Bostezo tras bostezo, Sakura miro la hora, eran las 8:30 y la película ya estaba en su inicio –joder, irá a venir?- susurro la peli rosa con un poco de sueño, mientras trataba de levantarse para entretenerse con algo.

Camino por su habitación, mirando por toda su habitación, hasta que fijo su vista en una estantería, la cual en la parte de en medio estaban retratos en fila, se acercó y se dispuso a mirar cada uno de sus retratos, donde estaban las fotos más preciadas por ella y por Sasuke.

_"Sasuke..." Pensó la Peli rosa mientras cogía un mini retrato donde estaba ella y su novio, o se supone que eso era..._

_FLASHBACK_

_**Sasuke Uchiha al fin estaba en su apartamento, junto a ella, pero por desgracia se iba, después de pasar apenas 5 días con la peli rosa**_

**-Enserio te debes ir?- preguntó una chica de ojos esmeraldas sentada en la amplia cama mientras mirada tristemente a cierto azabache, el cual se acomodaba su corbata y se miraba en el espejo**

**-Sí, el idiota de Naruto acepto esa conferencia en aquella universidad, sin preguntarme antes- espetaba fastidiado el pelinegro recordando la zorruna sonrisa de su amigo cuando se lo dijo, 2 días antes.**

**-Eso no es justo, se suponía que te quedarías todas tus vacaciones y la pasarias conmigo- reprocho infantilmente Sakura mientras hacia un mohin y cruzaba sus brazos**

**-Lo sé, Lo sé, pero regreso en 3 semanas y podre pasar lo que resta contigo- Dijo burlón Sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada a su novia**

**-Hmp, como quieras- dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ver si asi se le quitaba el enojo, e ir a despedir al Uchiha.**

**-Me prometes que volverás después de tres semanas?- Pregunto Sakura mientras lo abrazaba por el abdomen**

**El Uchiha se enterneció por el acto y en respuesta la sostuvo por los hombros y la beso tiernamente –Lo prometo- **

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Lo cierto era que ella y Sasuke habían mantenido una relación durante cinco años, pero la rutina ya se había hecho parte de sus vidas y la distancia no ayudaba mucho. El, junto a su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki –novio actual de Hinata-, estudiaban en Faculté de hautes études comerciales, en una universidad en Francia, la cual era de renombre, ya que de ahí salían los mejores economistas, el día que Sasuke se fue a estudiar aquella universidad, ese mismo día cumplían 3 años de relación, dejando un triste recuerdo.

Para que su relación se consolide un poco más, se decidieron por vivir juntos, así reunieron y trabajaron arduamente hasta lograrlo pero….de que sirve que lo lograran si Sasuke vivía prácticamente en Francia?

"_Sin contar que no me ha tocado"- _pensó Sakura con desgano mientras devolvía la foto a su sitio y salía a la sala.

Se entretuvo viendo la película durante 10 minutos hasta que por fin oyó el timbre y su nombre pronunciado por una dulce voz.

-Ho-Hola Sakura-chan, disculpa la tardanza- susurro la oji perla mirando al piso

-a….ajah- balbuceo Sakura, la verdad no había oído nada de lo que había dicho su amiga, ya que se había quedado sorprendida de aquella fémina que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Hinata Hyuga, la chica tímida de todo el curso, la que siempre vestía pantalones holgados o blusas manga largas –exceptuando los días de presentaciones- y que por lo general llevaba su hermoso cabello largo suelto o bien en una simple trenza; Ahora estaba frente a ella, con una blusa de tiras color melón, que dejaba ver sus grandes pechos más de lo que mostraba, con un pantalón ajustado negro que cubría una parte con su bolso que llevaba entre manos –P-puedo pasar?- pregunto Hyuga tímidamente, más roja de lo común porque se había dado cuenta que su amiga no paraba de mirarla.

-S-si, claro….- balbuceo nuevamente la oji verde, saliendo de su ensoñación, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar y a la vez, dándose cuenta de algo, que había vuelto lo que hacía mucho tiempo creía haber olvidado o cambiado –pasa Hina-chan- atracción por las chicas… y vaya que era por una buena razón.


End file.
